shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dom
Dom is teenager attending Pinecrest and is one of the more prominent members of the 12th Street Kids. Sharing a previous friendship with Owen when the two attended school together prior to Owen transferring to Twin Branches, Dom held a negative influence over Owen as the two of them would get in a lot of trouble around town. Dom has an easy going and sociable nature but is quick to become angry and aggressive towards his enemies or anyone who goes against him. His first appearance was in Dog Days and his most notable storyline to date has been his efforts to get Owen to rejoin the 12th Street Kids gang. Plot Dom makes his first appearance in the bonus scene of Dog Days. Owen is out walking his new dog Hamlet when he is approached by Dom, a member of Owen's old group of friends The 12th Street Kids. Dom tells Owen that he's visiting for awhile in order to lay low over at Pinecrest. After Owen turns down Dom's offer of partying with the rest of the 12th Street Kids, Dom becomes angered at his new attitude towards them and starts threatening him until Hamlet barks warningly at him. Dom exits saying that nobody can stay out of trouble forever. Owen is left with a bad feeling of what's to come. In the bonus scene of The Fashionista, Owen is out later that night walking Hamlet home when Dom appears with a baseball bat. He invites Owen out to cause some mischief with him and the rest of 12th Street Kids but Owen rejects the offer. Dom leaves after commenting that Owen might find himself interested one day. In the bonus scene of The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter, He is at a bus stop, and claims to his friend Mike/Big Jon that Owen became a softy. They agreed that they're going to teach him a real lesson - at the "Lame Harvest Festival" Owen is planning on going to. In The Float, Owen is faced with the 12th Street Crew. Owen approaches them and asks what they are doing at the festival. Dom responds by asking if that is how he greets his old friends. Owen pulls them aside to a small alley. Owen asks them what they want from him. When Dom and Big Jon sound suspicious it gets worse when Big Jon reaches his hand and shoves Owen back. Dom eventually responds by saying the reason they want him is that they want him to drive for a score. Owen interrupts by leaving but then Big Jon grabs him and they get into a fight, which Owen wins. Dom then brings up a "Plan B" since he said no. Dom threatened him by saying "You refuse, we make you regret refusing". In The Unusual Suspects, The Troublemakers had got expelled since somebody caused their float to have cheery bombs in it, as well as damaged it which almost killed Allison and broke Spencer's legs. But instead of giving up, they make a list of suspects who may have touched the float. One of the people suspected was Dom, as well as Big Jon. Arriving at the body shop twenty minutes later, Dom and Big Jon begin to tease Owen for bringing Allison along to talk to them. Sal enters the room after hearing the commotion, his appearance scaring Big Jon and Dom back into work. Sal greets Owen with a hug and introduces himself to Allison. Sal apologizes to Owen on behalf of Dom and Big Jon for keying his truck but denies having anything to do with destroying the float. Intimidating Dom into giving a truthful answer, Dom also denies damaging the float. Sal is satisfied with this answer as Sal explains that Dom isn't "dumb enough to lie" to him and promises Owen his word, but Owen rejects this. Sal, angered by his snarky response, slams him up against the wall and threateningly implies that he will hurt Owen's grandma if he continues to refuse becoming a 12th Street Kid again. Owen retaliates in fury by lunging at Sal but he is calmed down later by Allison. They soon leave to go talk to Veronica. In Getaway, the group leader Sal's true motives for getting Owen to be apart of their group again comes to fruition. It is revealed throughout the episode that he was sent to prison after getting caught on one of their crimes and Owen was able to escape. Bearing a grudge for being caught redhanded while his friend was able to get away, Sal shows up with Dom and Big Jon at Owen's house and threatens the safety of his grandma until he agrees to be their getaway driver on a mission to steal gaming consoles from a warehouse that was supposed to be sent to kids. Owen tries to talk Dom and Big Jon out of it by saying that the old Sal he knew wouldn't steal that from kids but Sal intimidated his crew to go threw with it. When Owen realizes he has been waiting for them in the car for ten minutes, Owen goes in only to be locked in and trapped by them. Sal triggers the alarm and runs off with his friends with their cases of stolen game consoles. They are caught by the police when Owen escapes with help of his girlfriend Paige Lenx and pops open the trunk of his sports car mid-car chase to expose the stolen items. Appearance Dom has dark skin and brown hair and eyes. He is displayed with a red and black shirt. Personality Considering that he is in the 12th Street Kids gang, Dom is shown to be a big troublemaker. In the first few episodes he is seen, Dom proves himself to be rather intimidating and menacing, however, around Sal, Dom is subordinate. Also, in Getaway, when Sal reveals that they would be stealing presents from kids, Dom is visibly reluctant, as he feels sympathetic to do so. Relationships Owen Harris Having met during Owen's school years at Pinecrest, the two quickly became friends and formed The 12th Street Kids gang with the rest of their friends. Owen played the part of the getaway driver while Dom and the others would smash mailboxes and pull pranks on others. The two of them wrecked a lot of havoc together and developed bad reputations. Losing contact with Owen after he transferred to Twin Branches in order to escape his past and background, the two friends are reunited in Dog Days when Owen comes across him while walking his dog. Dom is hopeful for a 12th Street Kids reunion but Owen rejects his offer. This angers and hurts Dom who believes that once you become a 12th Street Kid, that's how you'll stay forever. Their relationship has become strained and dangerous since Dom and his friends have gotten into the habit of threatening Owen into rejoining their group by slashing his tires and threatening to harm his grandmother. Sal Dom is often threatening and the dominant member of the group until Sal comes, where he performs as the submissive. Dom is intimidated by Sal due to his size and muscle. He has never lied to Sal due to knowing the consequences of doing so. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:12th Street Kids Category:Antagonist Category:New Generation